muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Life of Toys
Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys was a 1994 series based on the 1986 TV special The Christmas Toy. Each of the 13 30-minute episodes consisted of two 15-minute stories. The show was taped in Monheim, Germany (near the Dutch border), and aired on the Disney Channel. Characters Image:Secretliferugby.jpg|Rugby Tiger|link=Rugby Tiger Image:Secretlifemew.jpg|Mew|link=Mew Image:Secretliferaisin.jpg|Raisin|link=Raisin Image:Secretlifebalthazar.jpg|Balthazar|link=Balthazar Image:Secretlifeditz.jpg|Ditz|link=Ditz Image:Secretlifehortense.jpg|Hortense|link=Hortense Main characters: * Rugby Tiger: A plucky tiger plush toy who is always looking for an adventure. Performed by Dave Goelz * Mew: Rugby's good friend who is a catnip mouse toy that belongs to the family cat. Performed by Nigel Plaskitt * Raisin: A tomboyish rag doll. Performed by Louise Gold * Hortense: A fretful rocking horse. Performed by Louise Gold * Ditz: A clown plush toy who can easily get mixed up. Performed by Dave Goelz * Balthazar: A really old bear plush toy who is very wise. He functions as a father-like leader to the toys, and tells them when it's safe for them to move: "All clear, everyone! They're gone!". Performed by Jerry Nelson Other characters include: * Daffodil: A breakable princess doll who lives on the top shelf; nobody really understands her. Performed by Louise Gold. * Bunny Lamp: Takes care of the lighting in the toy room and warns the toys when people are coming. Performed by Mike Quinn. * Bratty Rat: A shifty rat who was purchased at a secondhand store. Performed by Jerry Nelson. * Eggie: A dimwitted Humpty-Dumpty-like toy egg who thinks eggs are the smartest creatures in the world. * Humble Gary: An extremely humble tiger. Performed by Mike Quinn. * Datz: A paper bag puppet that looks like his brother Ditz. Performed by Jerry Nelson. * Cruiser: Looks like a Fisher Price Little People figure who drives a taxi. He loves to use cool slang words. His motto is: "A dollar on the drop, and ten cents for any additional miles." * Bleep: A toy robot who sometimes freezes during his speech. Episodes * Episode 101: Oops! / Don't Tell Me * Episode 102: Follow the Leader / Disappearing Ditz * Episode 103: I'm Going to Tell... / The Cat Toy that Roared * Episode 104: Rock-A-Bye Worries / The Magic Fish * Episode 105: Climbers / Be Plush * Episode 106: Queen Raisin / Balthazar in Beam Land * Episode 107: Ditz and Datz / Mummies * Episode 108: All Washed Up / Bunnochio * Episode 109: More than a Mouse / Happy Hortense to You * Episode 110: Down with Dinkybeard / The Sky Is Falling! * Episode 111: Baby Balthazar / True Mew * Episode 112: Mr. and Mrs. Rugby / I Spy * Episode 113: Who Shares Wins / It's a Giveaway! Releases See Secret Life of Toys Videography Credits Muppet Performers: :Jerry Nelson, Dave Goelz :and Louise Gold, Nigel Plaskitt, Mike Quinn :with Marcus Hübner, Axel Rathgeber, Jürgen Tombers *Music: Peek-a-Boo, Jerry Nelson; lyrics: Jocelyn Stevenson, Jerry Nelson *Muppet Characters by Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop, New York :Workshop Supervisor: Paul Hartis :with Rob Gardner, Maria Boggi Ross Franks, Vedina Bajrektarevic * Set Design: Val Strazovec, Alan Cassie * Creative Consultant: Dave Goelz * Co-Producer: Jocelyn Stevenson * Producer: Peter Coogan * Executive Producer: Brian Henson Videotaped at info-studios Monheim, Germany Jim Henson Productions in association with BBC, WDR (West German Broadcast), and Filmstiftung Nordrhein-Westfalen (the North Rhine Westfalia Film Foundation) External Links *YouTube Video of a UK promotion for the show __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Secret Life of Toys Category:Muppet TV Shows